


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Filming, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Other, Xenophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come on, baby,” Peter says. He sits down in front of Stiles and the dog, camera pointed on the two of them. “He was such a good boy earlier today. Bruno deserves a reward, don't you think?”Stiles just nods and looks directly into the camera, making Peter grin. Then, the younger man rubs the dog's belly, his hands barely grazing his hard cock. Bruno whines and his lower half spasm. When Stiles finally, finally wraps a hand around the big, thick, veiny doggy dick, Bruno ruts up, panting happily.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091873) by Anonymous. 



> Kinda continuation from my "Please" (linked at the end as an inspiration), but can be read as a stand alone.

Peter is once again filming Stiles. This time, the younger man is kneeling and bending down, naked and aroused, his fingers fisted in the fur of a brown labrador. The dog is laying on his back, tongue lolling out, belly up, cock pushed out of the sheet. It's big and furiously red with visibly veins all around. He doesn't have a knot, not yet. Soon, Peter thinks with a smirk. Soon.

“Come on, baby,” Peter says. He sits down in front of Stiles and the dog, camera pointed on the two of them. “He was such a good boy earlier today. Bruno deserves a reward, don't you think?”

Stiles just nods and looks directly into the camera, making Peter grin. Then, the younger man rubs the dog's belly, his hands barely grazing his hard cock. Bruno whines and his lower half spasm. When Stiles finally, finally wraps a hand around the big, thick, veiny doggy dick, Bruno ruts up, panting happily. 

Peter zooms in the camera on Stiles’ hand soowl jacking of the dog. Peter's own free hand wraps around his own cocl, giving himself few tugs. Then he reaches slower and starts playing with his balls. Squeezing, rolling and pulling.

Meanwhile Stiles leans down even further and slowly licks Bruno’s cock. From the sheet all the way to the pointy tip. Stiles moans at the taste, closing eyes and sucking out the thin doggy precome from the slit.

“Good boy,” Peter growls out. “Giving a blowjob your doggy boyfriend. Do you like it? Is he better than your previous doggy boyfriends?”

Stiles pulls out with a whine. His lips are red and wet. Stiles licks them clean with half closed eyes.

“Ngh- you're the best. You. I love you your cock, your taste. I love it.”

Peter smirks.

“What about Bruno, hm?”

“He's sooo good,” Stiles sighs. He's still moving his hand up and down Bruno's dick. It's bigger now, small bulge at the root. “I want to taste him forever.”

“Make him come. Let him knot your pretty mouth. Would you like it, baby?”

“Yes,” Stiles moans and bends down, quickly putting his mouth on the red, hot dick.

Peter films how Stiles bobs his head up and down. He zooms in to get the best view of Stiles’ tongue licking Bruno's cock. The dog starts moving his hips, fucking up into Stiles’ mouth and whining softy. 

“Lay down. Let him mount your face.”

Stiles moans and pulls away, doing what Peter told him. He lies down, opening his mouth for Bruno. The dog is intelligent, both Stiles and Peter like this about him. How curious and smart he is. So neither of them have to even show Bruno what to do. The dog swiftly jumps onto his paws and moves over to Stiles’ head. He hunches over him, moving his hips so that his cock is rubbing on Stiles' face. At the same time as Bruno lick Stiles’ chest and stomach, his dick finally sling in the boy's mouth.

Stiles moans and groans as Bruno fucks his face. It is a beautiful sigh. Peter starts rubing his cockz filming everything. He loves it. He loves to use Stiles, loves to see Stiles being used. Any man, any woman, any dog. Maybe one day Stiles agrees to be fucked by a horse. Peter moans and comes, thinking about how beautiful would Stiles look under a stallion. His hole stuffed full, belly bulging out as a thick, long horse dick is moving inside him.

For a moment the camera is pointed to the floor as he tries to calms down from an awesome orgasm. Quickly, Peter starts filming Stiles and Bruno, panting heavily.

Bruno's knot is big, his cock is choking Stiles, but the boys only moans and groans, visibly wanting more and more. His sweet little cock stands proudly up, red and leaking. A pool of precome is gathering on his flat stomach. 

“Make him come, baby,” Peter whispers.

Stiles moans and suck, harder than before. His cheeks hollow, throat convulses. Bruno's movements fartel and suddenly he shoves his doggy dick deeply into Stiles’ throat. Peter can see it's outline on Stiles' neck. Peter's dick twitches.

Bruno stays inside Stiles for more than five minutes. In that time Peter turns off the camera and Stiles focuses on his breathing, trying not to choke. It's a tight fit, but it's not the first time his mouth is knotted.

After the dog pulls out and trottes few meter away, sitting down and bending to lick his red cock, Peter moves and lays on Stiles, covering his body with his. They kiss, Stiles moaning and writhing underneath his boyfriend, Peter sucking his tongue and laving at the taste of Bruno's come.

He brings Stiles over the edge. They bask in the afterglow, laying on the floor, not even talking, just being close to each other. Bruno is in the corner of the room, napping. When the alarm on Stiles’ phone goes off, they finally clean themselves and pull on their clothes. 

Five minutes after pulling on the last of clothes, there's a knock on their apartment’s door. Stiles opens with a bright smile.

“Miss Janet!” 

“Hello, Stiles, Peter,” the woman smiles at both of them.

Bruno runs up to them and happily starts jumping up and down. His owner laughs and pets his head.

“How was Bruno? Was he good?”

“Very good. He's the best dog ever,” Stiles assures. 

“Well, I'm glad. Thank you for taking care of him. How much should I pay you?”

“Oh, don't worry about. Looking after him for few days is nothing. Really, the best dog ever. I already got pay in a form of doggy love,” Stiles laughs. Miss Janet laughs as well.

“Once again, thank you. I'm glad you like him so much. I will know where to take him when I need someone to take care of him in the future,” the woman winks. Then, she says goodbye to Stiles and Peter and leaves. 

Stiles closes the door and turns to face his boyfriend. Peter smirks and kisses him.

“Now… how about we go to bed and watch the video I recorded today, hm? What do you say, baby?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
